Tyler Lockwood
Tyler Lockwood plays for the school football team. He is the son of Richard Lockwood and Carol Lockwood, and has a uncle named Mason Lockwood. He is portrayed to be arrogant, selfish and a bully. He is referred to many times as a "dick," by both Matt and Jeremy. His dad was the mayor of Mystic Falls until he was killed by a vampire on Founder's Day. His mom will become the new mayor. He is shown to have an athletic build, and great strength as a human. He also has a short temper and becomes angry very easily. He does not understand why he behaves the way he does, until Mason comes to visit after Mayor Lockwood's death. He finds out that his Mason is a werewolf and that his family carries the gene. As of recently, he is still unaware of vampires in Mystic Falls. While not being a werewolf himself, he still shows unnatural abilities such as accelerated healing factor and unusual physical strength. He is now a werewolf. This character is a member of the Lockwood Family. Season One Tyler was Vicki Donovan's ex-boyfriend. He didn't treat her well, and he seemed to feel bad about it, especially since he can never make it up to her now that she's dead. He had a rivalry with Jeremy Gilbert because of Vicki, but they have got over their differences and now don't hate each other. He was friends with Matt Donovan, but it wasn't a close friendship and now Matt hates Tyler because of what happened between him and Matt's mom. At the Founder's Day Kick-Off Party, Tyler met 's mother, Kelly Donovan, and they started talking and made out. When Matt saw this, he was furious and Matt and Tyler got into a fist-fight. His father was also very angry and told him that he'll never disgrace his family again. However, in season two, Tyler and Matt are shown to have became friends again. Before Founder's Day, the existence of werewolves and him being one was unknown, although there were small hints to him being a werewolf. His Werewolf eyes were first seen in the episode. He was driving with , taking home. When the strange device that hurts vampires was activated he started to drive recklessly and crashed his dad's car. His eyes turned yellow when he was getting checked and were only seen by the paramedic when Tyler was unconscious. Afterwards someone found unconscious from the injuries and she was took to the hospital, where both and Tyler were waiting to find out the results of her surgery. Her mother Elizabeth Forbes came and reported to him that his father was dead. Season Two The death of his father was hard for Tyler to handle. He and his mother Carol Lockwood remained at their house to greet and accept the condolences of the townspeople. Tyler was the first to meet his uncle, Mason Lockwood. He was in his father's study drinking alcohol his father kept in his desk when Jeremy found him. left when Mason arrived, but Mason didn't disapprove of Tyler's drinking and they share the alcohol. While greeting the guests, Tyler accidentally invited Katherine Pierce into his home, believing she was . He threw a tantrum that frightened his mother that night, and revealed to her that he hated his father. It took Mason a while to get him to calm down. Tyler was confused about why he behaved the way he did, and Mason told him it was the Lockwood curse. Tyler hand-wrestled with Mason and lost. He watched on as Stefan and several other lost as well with good humor. Damon, wanting to find out what the Lockwoods were, compelled a worker named Carter to pick a fight with Tyler which he did and Mason ran in to break it up. Tyler witness unusual jumping from his uncle, including the change of color in his eyes, and continued to question what was going on. Tyler and Jeremy seems to find some common ground between them. Even after it is revealed that Jeremy knows the Lockwood's secret. Tyler violently confronts Jeremy about this, but later cools off and explains what he knows about his uncle and the legends about the moonstone. He believes his supernatural family secret is ridiculous. Tyler finally gives the moonstone to Mason and tells him that he never wants to unleash what's inside of him. Relationships Jeremy Gilbert Jeremy and Tyler are both interested in Vicki. This leads to several heated encounters and verbal threats. when vicki dies they seem to have a truce. It is later discovered they both draw and have interest in the fantasy world. When tyler sees a book full of werewolf drawings he discovers that jeremy knows his family secret. they now have a seemingly strange friendship Richard Lockwood Tyler and his dad never had a good relationship, because he was a strict parent. On several occasions, Richard has had to step in because Tyler did something in public where Richard felt ashamed of him. Whenever Tyler and got into a fight at a Career Night at Mystic Falls High School, Richard and Alaric stopped it, and Richard brought the two of them outside. Tyler's dad tried to get the two of them to fight each other, even though they didn't want to fight anymore. Tyler's dad also had a talk to him when Tyler got into a fight with and told him to never shame his family again. See also * Tyler and Vicki - The details on their relationship and ending. Gallery Season 1 TylerLockwood.jpg|Tyler at the Mystic Grill. 11Michael_Trevino_(Tyler).jpg|A promo image of Tyler. Tyler Elena Vicki Pilot.png|Elena, Matt, Jeremy and Tyler around a wounded Vicki. 103FNB 003.jpg Tyler Moon.png|Tyler doesn't know what his problem is. Tyler_book.jpg|Tyler at Career Night. Tyler.jpg|Tyler at the Halloween Party in 2009. Tylerkelly.jpg|Tyler and Kelly Donovan kiss. TylerFoundersDay.jpg|Tyler offers to take a picture of Caroline and Matt. Tyler.JPG|The devices affect on Tyler. Tyler1.jpg tyler and matt.jpg Cw-thevampirediaries-prt-mtrevino 044831-22baaa-281x374.jpg BattleOfWillowCreekFloat.jpg|Tyler and Jeremy. Season 2 Tyler 1 the return 1.png Vampire-werewolfs.jpg|Tyler with his uncle Mason TheReturn06.jpg TheReturn07.jpg TheReturn08.jpg TheReturnNew.jpg TheReturnNew1.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-15.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-11.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-10.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-7.jpg BadMoonRising7.jpg BadMoonRising8.jpg tylor and jeramy.jpg eye.jpg ebjkkj.jpg Notes * In the novels, Tyler's surname is "Smallwood". * In Season 1 he only appear in half of the episodes the fewest of every main character if you don't count Vicki who was only main character for the first half of the season. ** During season 2, he has appeared in every episode thus far, than a majority of characters. Category:Supernatural Category:Antagonists Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Lockwood Family Category:Werewolves Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Mystic Falls High School Students Category:Main Characters Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Main Characters